


"Wanna bet?"

by muchadoabouteverything



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoabouteverything/pseuds/muchadoabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt I thought I'd post here for fun, Clara and the Doctor make bets while running from monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wanna bet?"

“it’s the waiter!” clara called to the doctor running beside her.

“it’s the chef!” he called back at her grabbing her hand to pull her down a corridor, suddenly changing their direction.

they listened without turning around to nails scraping tile as the gigantic beast chasing them slid to a stop and came back to the corridor they were currently running down. 

“no, way. that would be way to obvious.” clara said, as they turned down yet another corridor. 

“sometimes things are just exactly what they seem.”

“haven’t you seen the movies? it’s always the quiet ones.” clara said, between breaths. it was getting harder on her lungs, but the adrenaline was not failing her.

“you just don’t want to admit it’s your banter buddy.” they ran into a room and shut the door hastily behind them. the doctor soniced it for good measure.

“hey, she was flirting with me.” clara argued.

“ah. i didn’t say anything about flirting.” he said, doing that lopsided smirk and twirling around the room looking for anything that could help them.

“it’s basically the same thing for you.” clara grinned tilting her chin up. 

that made him stop. he turned toward her and stood still suddenly realizing he was closer to her than he meant to be with only 12.7 inches between them. 

clara seemed not to notice. or maybe she did since she looked him up and down in one sudden sweep as he stood there paralyzed, listening to the monster banging on the door behind them.

“wanna bet.” 

it took him a split second to process anything and when he finally did, he realized he still didn’t understand. “what?”

“i bet you it’s the waiter.” 

that snapped him out of it, and he was back running (if you could call it running) around the room, grabbing pieces of metal and throwing it into the middle of the room. 

“please, clara. i’m a timelord, i don’t waist my time with petty games.”

“that’s not what you told that roman emperor.” clara said like it was none of her business. “or are you just afraid to lose?”

clara began grabbing the coils from the machinery in the room and throwing the ends into the middle with the rest of the doctor’s materials, as he started assembling a metal hoop on the floor.

the doctor thought it out for a minute before replying, “what would i lose?”

clara smiled as she spoke, “i get to wear the sonic sunglasses for a whole day.” 

she sat next to him and started attaching the coils to the metal hoop. the beast made a loud dent in the door that protected them.

“a day off.” 

“what?” clara asked laughing at the absurd notion.

“if i win we take a day off.”

she stopped smiling and looked up at him to see if he was kidding. he didn’t look at her, so he must not be. she looked back down at their work, staying silent for a second.

“yeah, sure. one day, no problem.” she said it without smiling. the doctor knew because he watched her say it as she attached the final coil. 

a chunk of door came flying over them, and they made eye contact. silently agreeing with each other, ‘now!’

they lifted up the hoop onto it’s side and the doctor put his glasses on, turning the machine on in turn. it sparked to life as the beast got through the last of the door and barged in the room. the beast stopped suddenly, jerking as it was caught in an electric light, slowly changing the beast back into a more human form.


End file.
